narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amanojaku Clan
The Amanojaku Clan (天邪鬼一族, Amanojaku-Ichizoku) was a wandering clan that is now known for their extensive usage of masks. Nowadays, the clan resides in the Akuzura Empire, where the current leader, Daitengu Amanojaku moved the clan after a fellow member known as Keshin took control of the empire. The Amanojaku Clan is one of the noble clans of the empire, and live near the center of the empire's capital city. History Before the birth of chakra on earth, the Amanojaku Clan was a wandering tribe of people who worshipped a single Kirawa leader. This cheiftan would use his prowess in Tamashijutsu to seal away the souls of others within porcelain masks. These masks, depending on the soul sealed within, would bestow different powers to the wearer. If the soul of a legendary swordsman was sealed within the mask, the one who donned the mask would gain an unrivaled skill in swordplay. The clan was rather insignificant until a mysterious substance known as chakra would make it's way to earth. In the coming years, the new Amanojaku Clan heads would begin to seal the souls of various Ninshū, and later, Ninjutsu users within these masks. This resulted in the creation of powerful artifacts that would allow the Amanojaku Clan to be seemingly unrivaled by the other clans. However, a decline in the birth of new members would cause the clan to become rather irrelevant compared to the newer clans. Thus, the Amanojaku clan would be forgotten. However, in recent years, the clan has produced rather prodigious members. One of the most noteworthy of the clan is Daitengu Amanojaku, who is revered as the most powerful of clan heads to date. Daitengu rediscovered the Gagoze Mask; a legendary artifact that grants the wearer complete mastery of all five elements of chakra. Daitengu began to build the clan back up from its ruins, and gathered most of the wandering members into a small village in the . Thus, the return of the Amanojaku Clan's relevancy was kickstarted. Nowadays, however, the clan remains in the Akuzura Empire. The clan migrated there after its most powerful member had taken over the empire and all its territory. This resulted in the clan being completely united, and brought to the empire. There, they became one of the noble clans of Akuzura, and settled down in the capital city, Tōhoku. Abilities All members of the Amanojaku Clan are trained in advanced Taijutsu styles. This, and stealth make up the core of their independant abilities. But their true power lies in the masks given to them by their cheiftan. The clan head is responsible for making each and every member a single mask. Whenever a new child is born, they will attend the child's birth, and grace their parents with the newborn's future mask. Members must earn the right to wear their mask, however, and cannot do so until they have undergone a series of trials conducted by the clan head. After completing these trials, they will be granted usage of the mask their parents had been given at their birth. Each mask has a unique power, however, all masks within the Amanojaku Clan possess a few general powers. *Every mask allows the wearer to summon the Masked Beasts, though, the beast(s) that an individual may summon varies from member to member. *Each of the masks created by the clan head allows any member wearing one to telepathically communicate with them. This is one of the reasons members of the clan make stellar recon agents. While being a much more rare trait, a few members throughout the years have awakened the Byakkodō Kekkei Genkai. The unusual bloodline allows the user to create dark blades of wind with a celestial cutting ability. As a second power, they can also control the wind around them with their chakra. With these powerful members only rising up rarely, as the bloodline tends to skip generations, wielders of Byakkodō often become leaders of the Amanojaku Clan. WIP Religion Members of the Amanojaku Clan have their own view on life, one that has ancient roots. During the lifetime of the first clan leader, a being known as Kowaremashita had begun gathering souls to his own dimension in preparation for taking over the human world. This clan leader had been observing this being for quite some time, and eventually inquired it of its motives. The shadow simply responded that is was the lord of the underworld; The Yomi, and was aiding the lost souls in their passing. Thus, the clan leader was deceived by the shadow, and began to revere him as a god. Since ages passed, the Amanojaku Clan has worshiped this being as the Keeper of the Balance (---,---), and has developed an entire religion devoted to the worship of Kowaremashita. It was not until the time of Daitengu Amanojaku that Kowaremashita was defeated, and ultimately exposed by Keshin Amanojaku. Thus, the clan burned their ancient scrolls, and came to the realization that The Yomi was merely a limbo. After this, the clan looked to Keshin as their savior; a savior from darkness.